Calixto Corrium
|Base ID = }} :The Butcher redirects here. For the Bandit Chief, see Butcher (Bandit Chief). Calixto Corrium is an Imperial shopkeeper in Windhelm. As the owner of Calixto's House of Curiosities, he offers tours of the items he and his sister collected during their travels in Tamriel. He offers tours of the trinkets they collected for 2 . He is the primary antagonist of the quest "Blood on the Ice." Biography During his adult life, his parents died of unknown causes, bequeathing a large fortune to Calixto and his sister. Traveling Tamriel, they collected several rare items, such as the Book of Fate. Shortly after settling in Windhelm, his sister died, and he opened a curiosity shop in her name, to display their collection. Interactions Blood on the Ice Calixto is a museum owner, dubbed "The Butcher" by Viola Giordano. He kills women to perform necromantic rituals, in hopes of resurrecting his dead sister, Lucilla. One of his victims was Friga, the twin sister of Nilsine Shatter-Shield. Before coming to Windhelm, he was an adventurer, traveling and collecting artifacts and oddities. He criticizes the college mages for dabbling in magic with which they are already familiar, glamorizing the possible innovations of necromancy. Crime scene and journal He appears at the scene of Susanna the Wicked's murder. When questioned by the Dragonborn, he says he saw the culprit run off. When the Dragonborn discovers a Strange Amulet at Hjerim, they are directed towards Calixto. Calixto claims the amulet belongs to Wuunferth the Unliving and lies when he states that the court-wizard dabbled in necromancy before serving the Jarl. The Dragonborn can accuse Wuunferth of the crime, but they can also discover a hidden chest in Calixto's shop with the "real" edition of the Butcher Journal. Learning the true culprit Speaking to Wuunferth in the dungeons of the Palace of the Kings, the Dragonborn learns the murders in Windhelm have continued since the court-wizard's incarceration. Suspecting the killer will strike again that same night, he sends The Dragonborn to the Stone Quarter, where they find Calixto attempting to kill a random female. Preventing the murder, Calixto is killed and the murderous streak brought to an end. If not stopped in time he will kill the woman then run to Hjerim, where he will be hostile to the Dragonborn upon entering. Hired Thug Stealing from Calixto may prompt him to hire thugs to attack the thief. Conversations Death Ring of Dro'farahn Elda: "Calixto, someone left an interesting ring in here a few weeks ago. Would you like a look?" Calixto: "Of course, my dear. It may prove to be quite the curiosity! One must always be alert." Elda: "Well, I seem to have misplaced it at the moment. But it was white, like alabaster, with three bright rubies set in it." Calixto: "Be very careful with that. It sounds as if it may be the Death Ring of Dro'farahn. A ring of the most dangerous sort." Elda: "Oh dear. What should I do?" Calixto: "Bring it to me straight away when you find it. Don't dally. I can keep it safe." Elda: "Oh, thank the gods you're in Windhelm, Calixto!" Calixto: "Think nothing of it." Collecting a dragon scale Elda: "Calixto, do you know if there's any truth to these rumors of dragons?" Calixto: "Eh. I try not to trouble myself with stories of the outside world. Now, if someone brings me a dragon scale, that's a different story." Elda: "But how would you know it's real?" Calixto: "Ah, I can't reveal all my secrets to you. But rest assured, I would know." Quotes *''"Welcome to the House of Curiosities! I offer a brief tour for a few coins, or you can simply browse at your leisure."'' Tour Calixto will say the following statements, in order, when showing the Dragonborn his collection of mysterious objects: *''"These tools were found in a crypt outside Windhelm. They belonged to the ancient Nords who dwelt in Skyrim before the days of the First Empire. Most scholars believe that the Nords of old used these implements to prepare their dead for burial. What macabre mysteries would these tools reveal if they could but speak?"'' *''"Here is the Book of Fate, discovered in a secret room in the Arcane University. The writing in the book describes the destiny of its reader, so the words change from one person to the next. Some see only blank pages, and nobody knows why. Perhaps some of us are born with no destiny, or maybe the blank pages signify an imminent death."'' *''"Ah, now here is an item out of legend. This is Ysgramor's Soup Spoon. Now, I know what you're thinking - this is no spoon, it's a fork! Nobody can eat soup with a fork! Well, my friend, you did not know Ysgramor."'' *''"Don't let this innocent-looking flute fool you, for this is the Dancer's Pipe. Legend holds that the Dancer's Pipe has won wars, toppled empires and changed the very course of history. None know its origins, but the stories say that men who hear its music are compelled to dance uncontrollably, no matter the peril. To activate this strange power, one must only speak the magic words, which are... Oh my, I very nearly got us both into a nasty predicament, didn't I?"'' *''"And with that, the tour is over. I thank you for your patronage, and I hope to see you again soon!"'' Trivia * During "Blood on the Ice," after obtaining the Strange Amulet, it's possible to sell it to Calixto, then pickpocket it back, then sell it to him again endlessly for 500 each time. This can be easily exploited for a lot of money, as well as easily training Pickpocket. Bugs *If Calixto is asked to give a tour while not in his house, he may enter the building, leaving the door locked behind him. The lock can be picked, after which the tour may or may not resume normally. * During the Blood on the Ice quest he may become immortal and stay in Hjerim, and every time it is entered he will attack. **Also, during the same quest, he may not attempt to murder someone but start running like a normal civilian. Both attacking and killing him will add bounty and guards will start to attack. *After obtaining the Strange Amulet it is impossible to sell it to Calixto. *If Calixto is frozen and shown as "busy" when you find him in the Stone Quarter, kill his target to progress through the part of the quest "Patrol the streets of the Stone Quarter at night" He'll flee to Hjerim at this point. Appearances * de:Calixto Corrium es:Calixto Corrium ru:Каликсто Корриум Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Necromancers Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters